


Invasion of the Shadow Bugs

by juan_776



Category: Metroid Series, Pac-Man (Video Games), Rockman | Mega Man Classic, Shantae (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Galactic Federation - Freeform, Journal Entries, Living Together, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outer Space, Part slice of life, Planet Destruction, Planets, Slice of Life, Space Pirates, Tags Are Hard, Teamwork, learning to live with each other, space travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juan_776/pseuds/juan_776
Summary: While Samus was on a personal break, she gets a call about a possible infestation that might threaten Galatic Civilization. It might be a breeze for her, but she got shoehorn into a team to get the job done faster. She is known for not being able to get along with others well but can it change? Multiple Metroid crossovers.
Relationships: Samus Aran/Rockman | Mega Man
Kudos: 8





	1. Back from Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a while and now, it's time to put it down! This takes place after the events of the first Prime game.

It's been a year and a half since the defeat of Metroid Prime on Talon 4. The galaxy, as the renowned bounty hunter Samus Aran knows it, is at a relative standstill and peace. There were no more readings of any Metroids nor any Space Pirate activity so she took this time to get some R&R. For the past few months, she allowed her ship to drift lazily through the cosmos, stopping only for gas, food, training, or a bathroom, since her gunship didn't have one installed. She kept reminding her to get it installed one of these days but she kept putting it off.

Another lazy day came and while her gunship navigated itself through the stars, Samus herself decided to catch some z's in her seat. She admitted to herself that she has been getting a bit lazy in these times of peace but she couldn't pass this up. As she was dreaming of the past, she received a call via her transmitter. She jolted out of her sleep and quickly got herself together. She looked at the screen to see who was calling: It was the Galactic Federation Unit located in the Delta Asteroid Belt Sector. She was drifting near that part of the cosmos. She answered the called and a voice came from the intercom.

"DA to Aran, DA to Aran. Do you read me?" The man on the transmitter asked, coming in loud and clear.

"This is Aran. I am pulling into your vicinity for supplies now."

"Good, restock as you please. However, since you are here, we have an idea for you, Samus."

This piqued her interest as they might have something for her upon entry. Buzzing back in, she asked...

"And what would that idea be?"

"Report to the main conference hall for briefing. We'll fill you in on the details there." And with that, he hung up. Samus sat back in her chair, deep in thought about this.

_Maybe it's a new prototype weapon they want me to test? A mission? I have been inactive for a while..._

These thoughts flooded her mind as she docked at the bay on the east side of the colony. Knowing this is a GF monitored sector, she deactivated her Power Suit and unboarded her ship. She was greeted by a welcoming party: a group of soldiers saluting her. She saluted back as she began walking inside of the colony. A soldier accompanied her as she makes her way to the supply room.

"Great to see you again, Samus. We thought something happened to you since you went silent."

"Nah, I was just...silently bettering myself." Sleeping her days away she meant but he didn't need to know that. She chuckled.

"Well, we will be needing your assistance in this mission." Well, there goes her vacation. At the same time, however, she was glad she can finally get some action in.

"Is it another Space Pirate reading? Does a docile species need assistance in surviving?" She asked, trying to get some details. The pair arrived in a big circular round filled to the brim with humans and other creatures sitting around a podium. The guide led Samus to the podium as the general of the sector of the Federation, Sgt. Larson, approached the bounty hunter. He looked to be in his late 40's. She saluted as he bowed.

"Great to meet you at last, Aran. Adam Malkovich told me a lot about you, so I'd knew you'll be right for this job." He grinned, putting his briefcase down on the podium.

"So you know my former commanding officer? Great to know...I think. Let's just get to it: What is this mission you all meed my help with?" She asked, standing against the podium.

"Very well. Turn your attention to the monitor." The pair along with the audience looked up at the monitors. The video feed picks up to a grassy field with some life Samus never seen before. In the distance, Samus sees a group of...black and purple dots coming from the ground. These dots then began to take shape and transformed into one of the beings that were still in the scene. After it's short transformation, it attacked the other beings in the video. There were some gasps and crying in the audiences, but being used to this, Samus just watched. After the massacre, the video ends.

"Those...purple ball creatures..." Larson started, turning back to Samus. "We dubbed Shadow Bugs. They have the ability to morph into any living organism and become incredibly violent and destructive. Their endgame: the complete destruction of every planet they come across. They achieve this by traveling to the core of the planet and corrupting the flow, causing it to explode." The projector then cut to 4 planets. "We recently captured one and with the DNA we've got from it, we were able to pinpoint the planets the other Shadow Bugs are on."

"So go to those planets, exterminate them before they reach the core. Got it."

"Hold." He told her before she could walk off. "There are a few more things we need to discuss, Aran." She sighed and turned back to him.

"Few things. First, you can't really 'exterminate' them. More like, imprison them back into their first state as eggs." One of the assistance came from the back room to show her one as an example. Its encapsulated in a protective glass. It was a deep purple egg radiating powerful energy. Samus got a closer look at it.

"Are you sure it won't break out of its egg and attack?"

"Yes. It is powerless in this state unless someone releases it. Secondly, due to the seriousness of this mission, we have decided it's best you have some help."

Samus raised an eyebrow. She always loves doing missions alone and being alone in general so this proposal isn't sounding tempting. "Help, what kind?"

"We have assembled a team for you as well as a new gunship to accommodate you all." He explained, receiving a groan from Samus.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Let's go meet them, shall we?" She reluctantly nods and follows him off the stage. They both went down through a series of hallways. As they walked, Samus's mind raced as she went over all of the new info.

_Shadow Bugs? The ability to destroy planets? A new freaking team?_

"We're here!" Larson spoke up, shaking Samus out of her trance. "We have scooted them from different worlds, I think they'll be of great use of you." He unlocked the door and Samus walks inside, mentally steeling herself for anything.


	2. Meeting the teams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This'll be a short one, focusing on setting this up. Hope y'all enjoy!

Samus followed Larson to one of the residential areas of the base where presumably Samus's new team was at. She still dreaded working with others, however. She as well of the federation knows very well that Samus works best alone. Having these random guys would most definitely slow her down. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Larson.

"Here we are, Aran." He stopped at a closed steel door. He turned to her as she crossed her arms. "Your new crew members are in here. I'll tell you more about them one by one." With that, he opened the door to the room, and there, the woman saw her new crew. She audibly sighed at the sight before her: A short pudgy human in blue overalls eating pizza on his bed, a spiky blue...hedgehog, she thinks? He has his feet up as he rested his eyes. There was also a blue robot on a computer in the corner, he looked real focused on what he is doing. Samus turned to see a yellow...dot with a long nose, red boots, and orange gloves. That one took a second to digest. It seemed to be talking to another human that was in the crew. This one was a young girl with long purple hair, dark skin, and pointy ears. She was wearing dancer attire. She looked the most confused out of everyone in this room.

Samus sighed again as she took a step forward, catch all of their attentions. They halt what they were doing and approached her, curious. The blue hedgehog zoomed up to her at incredible speeds.

"Yo! So you're the famous Samus we've heard about?" He asked, speaking her language.

"Uh...yeah, I am."

"His name is Sonic the Hedgehog, one of the fasting creatures alive. His speed is as immeasurable as his achievements." Larson explained before turning to one of the other humans. "His name is Mario. His strength will be an incredible asset to your team as well as his supply of power-ups. The robot is named Mega Man though he goes by Rock. He is the creation of the renowned robotics scientist, Dr. Thomas Light."

Right, Samus have heard of him from one of the Earths in the Milky Way. Strange how a bot like him ended up here.

"This one's name is Pac-Man, the hero of the Pac-People. This guy battled the afterlife numerous times with his seamlessly endless stomach and have a good bit of unique tech indigenous the Pac-People. The last one..." He brings up the young girl, who looked nervous to be here. She waved at Samus, who waved back. "Her name is Shantae. She is still young but she has potential. Her world doesn't have much in the technology department so be patient with her."

With all of the intros out of the way, the hunter herself went to her crew.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I take it the DGF scooted you all?"

"That's right. Dr. Light received a strange message before getting a visit from the federation guys." Rock explained. "We have all been handpicked for this, apparently."

She nodded, at least they weren't completely in the dark. Still...

"Larson, nothing against these guys, but wouldn't it be easier for me to travel to these planets and do these missions sololy?" Samus was hellbent to ditch these guys and do this alone.

"Given your track record with previous bounties on other planets..." Shit, he got her there. Other than Planet Zebes and Talon 4, the planets she went to usually ended up exploding. She decided to stay quiet. "We have decided it'll be in our best interest and the interest of the inhabitants of the planets to have someone with you."

"Fair enough..." She reluctantly agreed before turning to her crew. "I doubt we all will fit in my gunship..."

"Not to worry, Sammie! The Feds gave us a WAY bigger ship for all of us to live and travel in!" Pac-man reassured her.

"Good to know and never call me that again." "Understood!" His wide smile never left his face. Shantae walked up to Samus, still looking nervous.

"Uh...since you've been space-traveling more than any of us, mind...if I can stick around you on this trip? Everything...is all new to me..." She sounded genuinely scared to be this far from her home.

"Shantae, we told you you'll return back to your home when all of the shadow creatures are contained, no need to be this scared." Larson reassured her, not really working on the teen.

"I know but..."

"Fine, just stay near me." Samus told her, petting her purple hair. "Stay in the ship if things get dicey." She nodded.

"Well, if we got intros out of the way..." Sonic butted in, yawning and getting impatient. "I would like to get this show on the road! Where's this ship you told us about?"

"Sonic, for once in your life, learn to be patient. I know that's near impossible for you but there's a first for everything." Mario told him, earning him a glare from the blue blur.

 _This'll be a fun mission..._ Samus thought to herself.

"I kinda agree with Sonic..." Rock cut in. "Sooner we can take lift, the sooner we can take out these creatures."

"Right. Follow me, you lot." Larson commanded them. With Samus right behind Larson, they walked down a long corridor to a loading deck where their new base and home were at. Their ship was a large silver ship with visors on the front like Samus' gunship. the wings were wide and had a long base, presumably for sleeping.

"Alright..." Larson started, opening one of the entrances of the ship. "Let's get ready for takeoff!"


	3. Reminiscing

The team got themselves strapped down for take-off with Samus taking the helm. She had to admit, this ship was way more spacious than her usual ship. The purple carrier's engines started as the door opened to the outer reaches of space. Everyone braced for take-off as Larson communicated through the intercom.

"We've already pinpointed the planets the Shadow Bugs are located on. We'll lose communication once you get further out there so have your wits about you, folks!" He warned them.

"Of course, I'll make sure this'll go as planned." Samus told him, giving a thumbs-up to the camera.

"Not my first time in a-space! Let's go!"

"Same here! We'll be back before you can blink!" Sonic grinned.

"I'm stocked up on my weapons and E-Tanks! I'm ready too!"

"Power Pallets set too!" Pac flashed his huge smile.

"Ready...when you all are..." Shantae nervously agreed as she gripped her seat.

"Alright! Good luck team!"

And with that, the carrier took off into the vast emptiness of space to hunt down the infestation of the galaxy. The carrier flies away at max speed to the first location: Planet YH-670 aka the Pinata Planet. Mario had somewhat pf a history with these tree people so he'll help navigate. For now, it'll take some time to arrive at their destination. After getting a good distance from the colony, Samus set the ship on autopilot and undid her seatbelt.

"There, this ship is in autopilot mode you all can move freely now." She told her crew, standing up out if her seat. Everyone heeded her words and stood up. Shantae went to the window to go star-gazing while Mario, Rock and Pac went over the map of the first planet they are heading to. Samus didn't see Sonic around, assuming he is checking out the kitchen. She went over to the trio as Mario told them about the Pinatas, the dominant species of the planet.

"So, they are kind of assholes but once you get passed first impressions, they aren't half bad!" Mario explained to the two, chuckling to himself.

"But will they listen to us, is the thing?" Rock asked, concerned. "The Shadow creatures will only appear on our radars after they make themselves known..."

"Rock could be right. They'll think we are crazy!" Pac agreed with the robot. The plumber sighed, scratching his head under his cap.

"So from what I'm hearing, Mario..." Samus cut into the conversation with her arms crossed. "This guys won't work with us?"

"They most likely will, Samus!" Mario tried to reassured her. "Once we explain and show the proof, they'll be on our side!"

"Hope you are right here..." Samus didn't sound too confident in her new teammate. She decided to leave them to the planning as she went over to the half-genie. She was staring at the stars but her mind was somewhere else. Samus easily figured this out as she had an easy time reading people.

"Something on your mind?" Samus snapped Shantae out of her thoughts. She jumped a bit as she turned to her captain.

"O-Oh, hey Samus...Just thinking..."

"About your homeworld?"

"Kinda..I just kinda...feel out of place here..." The teen admitted. "All I can do is dance and use a bit of magic!"

"And? The Federation obviously seen some potential in you when they chose you for this mission. Try to have more confidence."

She smiled a bit at Samus' words. "Yeah...guess I'm here for a reason. Thanks, Samus. I just-" She turned to see Samus is gone. She still smiled as she looked down at her pendent her uncle and friends made for her before she left for space. She remembered her farewell for now like it was yesterday:

_"Are you guys sure I can have this?"_

_"More than sure!" Sky, Shantae's best friend, reassured her. Her, Bolo, Rotty (somehow) and Uncle Mimic came to her going away party. They were against her going due to it being way too dangerous but the ambassador of the G.F. reassured her friends and family. "It'll be something to keep you going on your mission!"_

_"I managed to get that pic of us smaller to fit." Bolo added with multiple cuts on hus hands. "Think I did a great job!"_

_"More or less..." Mimic said._

_"Anyways," Rotty butted in. "just look at the photo if you are feeling homesick! You'll be back home in no time!" She said with a smile. Shantae put pendent around her neck and held it to her chest._

_"I will, don't worry, you all! This isn't goodbye!"_

Samus went towards the kitchen where she heard some clanging. She peeked from the corner and sees Sonic cooking something. Well...struggling to cook something. She sighed as she retired back to her own quarters to write in her journal. She closed the door and turned on the light, sitting at her desk. She opened her book to start writing.

_ Day 1 of Mission Shadow: _

_ "The first day with my new crew was...interesting to say the least. They seemed to be capable to handle themselves though living with them might prove a more bigger challenge than the actual mission itself. We should be-" _

Her thoughts were cut due to hearing Rock on the intercom in somewhat of a panicked tone.

"Samus, come up to the Main Deck! We might have some trouble coming!"

She closed her book quickly and rushed out to meet her teammates.


	4. Ambush!

Samus arrived on the main deck and she sees her crew gathered at the main screen. Rock was bringing up the unidentified object. It looked to be a a huge literal pirate ship idly drifting in space. Rock had a concerned look on his face while everyone else eyed the vessel.

"Our sensors are picking up scattered pieces of energy signatures onboard. Tiny but visible."

"I say we should check it out!" Sonic grinned, pointing at ship on the screen. "It might have sort of bug on it but their might be some loot on it!"

"I more or less agree with Sonic!" Mario chimed in, sitting back in his chair the had his signature 'M' on the back. "Since we are going to be in a good bit of battles, we'll need the weapons."

"I don't think that's a good idea..." Shantae gave her input, still not used to things like this. "You said there is something there...maybe it's dangerous..."

"Shantae has a point. Rock can't identify the beings on board. Even if they are sparse, they could be deadly." Samus explained. "I say we go past them

"Uh guys?" Pac tried to cut in.

"But there could be something there that can help." Mario tried to reason with the girls.

"And there's a chance of us getting our butts handed to us if we board them!" Shantae wanted to play it as safe as she could on this mission.

"GUYS?!"

"Ya can't be afraid of failure, Shantae! You'll never get anywhere if you are being fearful."

"You'll never get anywhere being reckless either." Samus told Sonic, earning a glare from the blue blur. "You have to plan your moves out, not go in headfirst."

"That's how I usually-"

"INCOMING, BRACE FOR-!" Rock yelled at the top of his robotic lungs to get everyone's attention but it was too late. The supposed abandoned ship rammed itself against the gunship, knocking and toppling everyone onboard over. Rock kept his hands on the steering wheel, thankfully, and regained control over the vessel.

"While you guys were bickering," Rock started, steering away from the other ship. "this new ship took to the offensive side and crashed into us! Looks like they aren't friendly!"

"Looks like we have no choice but to fight them back!" Samus rushed to the back of the gunship. "Everyone, get suited up!"

They all nodded as they went to get prepared for battle. Mario and Shantae were also given space gear to breath in the vacuum of space. Both humans donned the space suits and meet with everyone on the top of the gunship. The moving opposing ship was way bigger than the Samus's Legion gunship. Or at least, that what it was painted on the ship, all thanks to Pac. Samus doesn't approve. Anyways, the pirate ship rapidly approached the ship, planning to ram them again. Rock stayed at the wheel, moving the ship out of the way of the collision course. Mario, Sonic, Pac, Shantae and Samus are on the roof and are ready to board the pirate ship via jumping.

"Rock, go more towards to the east." Samus told him through the communicator.

"On it!" He tilted towards the enemy ship, enough for the ragtag team to jump onto the side of the ship. They desperately hung onto the ship, not wanting to fall. Shantae, having an idea of her own, transformed into a Harpy through one of her many dances. The flash caught everyone's attention and she flew, getting Pac in her talons to lift him.

"Ha, looks like she got some tricks up her sleeve..." Samus chuckled. Sonic ran up to the dock, beating Shantae up there.

"Okay, I'll get everyone else!" Shantae told them, flying back down for Mario and Samus. Sonic looked around the dock of the pirate ship, wristling.

"This thing is huge! Wonder who or what is flying it..."

"Beats me. But I'm guessing this isn't a coincidence. We aren't alone on this mission." Pac warned him with Sonic sighing.

"At least it'll be interesting. What fun will it be if the eggs are just there for us, waiting?" Sonic grinned, seeing Shantae bring up Samus and Mario onto the deck as well. She transformed back to her human form after landing.

"Okay..." Samus began, readying her cannon. "We are on an unidentified, seemingly hostile ship. Let's stay together and see if we can find something Sonic." She looked at the brash speedster who shrugged.

"Fine, let's stay as a group."

xxx

The group walked inside the ship, walking with all sides covered with eyes. Samus led the team down the empty corridor, the ominous silence haunted the group especially Shantae who was shivering.

"Stay calm, Shantae..." Mario told her, patting her back. "We got eyes on every corner..."

"Except this corner!" The group turned to see Pac running around in circles, screaming as there was a ectoplasm octopus letched onto his face. He slammed his face into the wall repeatedly to try to get the screeching octopus off.

"Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!"

"Hold still, Pac!" Mario decked Pac in the face, send both him and the ghost to the ground. Luckily, the octopus was knocked off of the dot. As it was crawling quickly to its next victim, Mario and Sonic stomped it out literally. Both stepped on it multiple times to make sure it is 'dead'.

"Stay down!"

"You aren't sucking anyone else off!"

"Ow!"

"Sorry!" Sonic accidentally stepped on Mario's foot. As those two were having fun, Rock came up on the communicator.

"Guys, looks like this place is filled with life."

"Yeah, we got that." Samus responded. "Can you do a full scan of the ship?"

"On it. I'll get back to you all once it is down. Until then, stay on your guards."

"O-Of course..." Pac sighed, recovering after almost having his Pac-Blood sucked. Shantae walked up to Samus with an idea.

"H-Hey Samus, maybe we should check the captain's quarter? If my experience with pirates taught me anything, it's that we'll find something there!"

"Well...couldn't hurt to look." The bounty hunter took the advice of the half-genie and Samus took the lead again. Mario and Sonic caught up with the group after their little stomp out.

"So, it's off to the Captain's room, huh?" Sonic asked, scrapping his gooey shoe on the hardwood floor. "Have any idea where it is?"

"Not until Rock sees me the map. Stay together and let's look around." They all nodded and followed her. Samus went around the corner and then readied her cannon.

"Team! Get ready!"

"Why, what's-" Mario got his answer: there was a hallway filled with those ectoplasm octopuses. Everyone got ready for their first fight together.


	5. Gifts from the Captain

"Guys, what's going on in there?!" Rock yelled in the communicator but no one responded. They were too focused on fighting the onslaught of ectopuses. Samus led the charge as she kept the front visible, firing her charge shots at multiple octopuses. Mario and Sonic watched the rear, burning and homing attacking the ghost as well. Pac ate them with the help of his power pallets and Shantae crushed them as an elephant. After what seem like an eternity, there was an opening down the hall.

"Everyone, make a break for it!" The half-genie yelled, running down the hall.

"She's right! Time to move it or lose it, people!" Sonic, then everyone else, made a break for the hallway. With his speed, the hedgehog manage to find a 'safe room' for them to hide in. "Hey!" He called out. "In here!" Everyone made a break from the cabit. Once everyone was inside, Mario and Sonic blocked off the door to prevent anything from coming in.

"Whew...nice quick thinking, Sonic!" Pac complimented, sitting on the floor board to catch his breath.

"I surprised myself, haha. I scooped all the rooms and this looked like the most empty."

"Still, we can't rest here for too long. Rock, how's the map coming?" Samus asked through the communicatior.

"And...there! I sent it to your visor!" Rock, indeed, sent the whole ship's layout to Samus. For the next few minutes, Samus sat there, studying the map. Shantae and Pac talked for a bit.

"Once we find the captain's room, there's a high chance we'll encounter a boss..." Shantae told him.

"It is possible, do you think we are ready?"

"We did well on those training thingies back at the Galactic Federation Base so I think so! Plus I had my experience with the undead so I think I can do this!"

"Heck, I EAT the undead! You're right, Shantae!"

"Alright, team." Samus called out to them, getting their attention. "The captain's room is just down this corridor. Stay together." She instructed. They all agreed and went out of the safe room. They huddled up to where all sides were covered. The hall were surprisingly empty. Still, they kept their guard up as Samus led them through the hallways. Soon, they ran into a double door at the end of the corridor. Samus gave her team a signal to stay behind. She busted through the door with her arm cannon locked and loaded.

"Don't move!"

"So you lot finally made it to me..." The liveform replied with his seat turned away from them.

"Everyone, get ready for a boss fight!" Shantae exclaimed, getting in fighting pose.

"Boss fight? No no, I'm not going to fight ya..." This caught their attention as everyone, aside from Samus, lowered their guard. "This is one big misunderstanding that is our fault." 

"How about you show us what you look like then we'll talk!" Samus demanded, getting closer to the organism. He chuckled before turning to face them. There, they see a humanoid ectoplasic octopus. He wore a pirate hat with his arms crossed. "Are you working for the space pirates?"

"Space Pirates? Why would I work for those thugs? I, along with my crew, are mere treasure hunters. We unprovokedly attacked your ship and for that, I want to offer you lot something for condensation. Oh, and I'm Galactis, treasure hunter supreme." He introduced himself. Samus was still on edge.

"And you are just going to give us something as an apology? I don't buy that shit."

"Samus, on this mission, we need allies." Mario told her, walking up to Galatis. "Maybe he's telling the truth here."

"Or maybe he's going to stab us in the back."

"Take it how you will, bountry hunter, just at least hear out my offer." An small octopus ran inside and handed Galactis a case. Once he got it, he opened it to reveal some accessories.

"Based on what I've seen with you lot can do against my men. I personally picked out gifts for you all." He looks at each team member one by one to give them something valuable.

"This chip is for your suit. It enables you to harness the power of ectoplasm to your advantage." That chip is for Samus.

"This bracelet is for you. I'm not sure what it does but in due time, I'm sure you'll figure it out." That is for Sonic.

"Another bracelet for the plump one. You use a multitude of power-ups, correct? This will allow you to retain you power even if you take damage to a certain degree." That bracelet is for Mario.

"For the Pac-Person, we have these mittens for you. Their design allows you to spawn different items to use at your disposal. Lasty, the half-genie. We got a hairpin that'll give your transformations an extra boost in power. I hope these will aid you lot greatly in your quest." He closed the case and handed it to Mario. Everyone, but Samus, were esthetic about these upgrades.

"Thanks a bunch, Galactis! These babies will come in handy!" Sonic commented.

"Yes...yes they will..." Samus said, clear doubt in her voice. Galactis then pulled the ship neared the gunship, allowing them to disembark easily.

"Have a safe trip!"


End file.
